


Laughter

by ThoseWhoDanceInTheShadows



Series: AoKuro oneshots [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, more middle school boy silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseWhoDanceInTheShadows/pseuds/ThoseWhoDanceInTheShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleep-deprived and sugar high Kuroko finds something in Aomine's drawer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroko no Basuke I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

Kuroko Tetsuya was not known for displaying his emotions. Actually, it was probably the opposite. He was the one who was almost always composed, hiding his happiness, anger, sadness, and every other emotion behind his impassive mask. However, he was only human, and there were times when he would let his guard down and relax. These were the moments Daiki came to treasure very much, especially the moments when, full of sugar and sleep-deprived, Tetsu _laughed_.

Daiki groaned in annoyance. As much as he liked Tetsu's laugh, he didn't enjoy it so much when _he_ was the one being laughed at.

"C'mon, Tetsu, it's not that funny."

"But it is that funny, Aomine-kun," the smaller boy managed to gasp out between his uncharacteristic giggles. "Why do you own something like that?"

Daiki had stepped out for two minutes to brush his teeth. Two minutes. He thought he could trust Tetsu alone in his bedroom. What he did not expect was for Tetsu to open his top drawer. The drawer with that abomination of an artical of clothing in it. The pink underwear with crudely cut-out yellow cats stitched into them that he despised so much.

"They were a present," he grumbled, snatching them out of Tetsu's hands and burying them in the back of the drawer. "I couldn't just throw them away."

"I see," he replied, composed. He was already over his bout of laughter, though a suspicious look still lingered in his eyes. Daiki kept one eye on Tetsu as he got the spare pillow and blanket out of his closet.

"You tell anyone and I'll ban you from ever coming to my house again," Daiki warned tossing the items to him and settling down under his own blanket.

"But your mother has already invited me to come over whenever I like," he replied, tucking himself in next to Daiki.

Daiki scoffed. "She only said that because you ate so many of those candies she made."

"They were very delicious."

"You ate too many." Daiki rolled onto his stomach and nestled down into his pillow. He really was tired. Practice had actually worn him out for once. He told this to Tetsu.

"Yes, it seems Akashi-kun's training regimen is quite a bit tougher than Coach's," he replied. Their coach had been sick that day, so Akashi got to lead practice.

"Yeah."

"Coach has been gone a lot recently," Tetsu stated pensively. "I wonder if everything is okay."

"Akashi's probably poisoning him," Daiki responded. "I mean, that guy really likes being in charge. Maybe he's looking to be Coach's permanent replacement."

Tetsu shifted slightly to meet Daiki's eyes. "You don't actually think that, do you?"

"Hell yeah I do. Akashi is just..." he trailed off. Tetsu didn't reply so there was a few moments of silence. Daiki thought that he might have fallen asleep, but just as he was about to shut his own eyes, Tetsu said something.

"Ne, Aomine-kun, imagine Akashi-kun coaching while wearing that horrible underwear of yours."

Daiki rolled over to stare at Tetsu, appalled. "What the fu- Tetsu, what is wrong with you today?" He had asked this out loud, but Tetsu was already overtaken by laughter for the second time that day and didn't reply. Maybe his mom had laced the candies with some type of drug, Daiki thought. He knew it was incredibly unlikely she would have done that, but what else could explain Tetsu's behaviour?

Tetsu was trying to muffle his laughter with a fistful of blanket. Daiki couldn't help but think that Tetsu really shouldn't muffle it. It was such a lovely, rare sound. He also couldn't help but think of the image that made Tetsu laugh so much. It was pretty ridiculous.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
